


My Life

by Stevey57



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Rainy Days, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevey57/pseuds/Stevey57
Summary: Clexacon inspired me to write so here it is......





	1. Chapter 1

My life

It had been an awful day in Purgatory for Officer Nicole Haught. Nothing major had happened, but small call after small call had worn the officer out. It was cold and pouring rain, and all she wanted was to go home and snuggle up to her sweet wife and their baby boy. Unfortunately, she still had two hours left of her twelve hour shift. 

A buzzing from her phone pulled her from her thoughts. She pulled her phone out of her PSD issued jacket pocket. It read; “I know that you’re probably busy Baby, bu I just wanted to let you know that I CAN’T wait for you to home to us! I love you.” Nicole smiled and typed back; “Today has been absolutely awful, I cannot wait to come home to you and Jax. Only two more hours Honey.” Just as Nicole hit the send button, the tones went off for another call. Nicole rubbed her hands over her face before putting her patrol car into gear, and driving to wear dispatch had just called out over the radio. 

Meanwhile at the Haught house....

“Alright big guy, how about we go ahead and head downstairs and wait for mama?” Waverly cooed to her sweet baby boy. He looked up to Waverly with his sweet hazel eyes, and made his cute little baby gurgles. The small brunette picked up Jax from his changing table, and laid him against her shoulder, smiling to herself when he automatically snuggled into the crook of her neck. She rubbed his back and grabbed his blanket and headed downstairs to wait for her favorite officer. 

“Thank you sweet Jesus.” Nicole groaned out when she finally pulled into the driveway to their house. She shut the car off, and took a second to gather herself before opening the car door and heading up to the garage door. 

When the redhead stepped into the house, she noticed that it was completely silent, except for the noise of the fireplace crackling from the living room. She took off her boots and coat, before securing her weapon in the small pistol safe that was in their coat closet by the garage door. She continued her journey through the small hallway that connected the garage to the kitchen. She was disappointed when she still didn’t see her wife or son. 

Nicole finally stepped foot into the living room, and immediately grinned from ear to ear. Her sweet wife and son were snuggled up on the L-shaped couch fast asleep. “That’s why it’s so damn quiet in here” Nicole thought to herself. She quietly made her way over to their couch, before crouching down and rubbing her strong hands across Jax’s back and leaving a soft kiss on her wife’s forehead. The officer took a step back, and took a quick picture of her two favorite people before heading up the stairs to go change into something much more comfortable. 

Ten minutes later, the tall woman was heading back down the steps to snuggle up to her family. When she rounded the corner into the living room, she was happy to see that her small family were still sound asleep. She grabbed the big fuzzy blanket from the back of the couch, and gently sat down and pulled Waverly and Jax into her arms. Waverly immediately tucked herself into her wife’s neck and side. Nicole rubbed her hand up and down Wavelry’s soft arms; trying to lull her back to sleep. “I’m happy you’re home Nic.” Waves whispered into her wife’s neck. Nicole just wrapped her up tighter, and whispered back “Me too Baby, go back to sleep.” Waverly just buried her face deeper into her neck, and quickly fell back asleep. NIcole let out a breath, that she didn’t know she was holding, and followed her baby boy and wife into dream land.

Waverly woke up and was suddenly confused as to where she was and what was going on. She almost panicked until she felt her son still cuddled safely in her arms, and realized that her wife had a hulk grip around the both of them. The small woman immediately let out a deep breath, and sunk back into the safety of her wife’s strong arms. A moment later, Jax started to stir in his mother’s arms, waking up Nicole at the same time. Jax began to wail loudly, causing Nicole to automatically reach for his son. Waverly grabbed her wife’s hands before she was able to get Jax and said, “Baby, he’s hungry, and I don’t think that your boobs can fix that.”. Nicole laughed and just shook her head. Waverly pulled the blanket away from her chest and slipped out of Nicole’s old t-shirt, before settling Jax into her arms. Jax immediately latched on to his mother, and laid his small hand on her chest. 

Nicole truly couldn’t believe that this was her life. Cuddled on the couch with her drop-dead gorgeous wife feeding THEIR adorable son. Nicole reached across her wife’s body to lay her hand on Jax’s cheek and rubbed her thumb up and down his soft face while he continued to fill his belly from his mother’s body. “I love that he look like you Waves” “I do too, but I still want a little one that has your dimple and your red hair.” Nicole grinned and replied, “I know Honey, but how about we get him to the toddler stage first, before another one? I want to cherish every single second that I have with him and you.” Waverly turned her head and looked back to her wife, “ I agree Nic. He’s the best thing that has every happened to the both of us.” The tall redhead just leaned in and gave her wife a kiss. 

When Jax was finished eating, Waverly wiped is mouth with the edge of a burp cloth and pulled her shirt back over her chest. “Here, let me have him. I’ll go change him.” Nicole said to her wife. Waverly handed the sweet baby boy to Nicole when she stood up from the couch. Nicole took the boy into her arms and laid his head against her strong chest. “I’ll go get started on some dinner for us Sweetie. Are tacos okay?” Waverly asked as she stroked her wife’s back. “Tacos sound amazing Waves. I’ll be back down in just a minute.” 

A couple of hour later, the tacos had been consumed, Jax had been fed once more, he also had his bath and was changed into his pajamas. Waverly was downstairs finishing up the dishes, when she saw Nicole walk across the nursery room on the baby monitor she had sitting on the kitchen counter. She wiped her hands dry, and just watched Nicole on the screen with their son. She always knew that Nicole was good with kids, but she didn’t truly understand how amazing of a mother she would be when she first got pregnant. Waverly couldn’t imagine having anyone by her side as a mother than Nicole. She was truly her soulmate, and she would never let her forget that. 

Nicole laid Jax in his crib and tucked him in, saying her good nights to him, before turning his nightlight and sound machine on and closing the door behind her. When she turned into the hallway, she was startled by her bride leaning against the wall. “Damn Waverly, you scared me.” “Sorry Nicole, I was just loving watching you with Jax. I love you more than I can ever express to you.” Waverly spoke honestly. Nicole walked to her wife, and pulled her small frame against her tall one. “ I love to the moon and back Waves. Thank you for giving me the greatest gift that I could ever have.” Nicole then laid a kiss on her wife’s soft forehead, cheek, and then finally grabbed her face to connect their lips. When they finally pulled apart, Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand, and pulled her towards their bedroom, ready for a good night’s rest.


	2. A perfect night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Yes I'm back with two chapters to two different stories in less than 48 hours! That's a record. P.S. its late here, but I was determined to get this up, so any mistakes are mine! Hope y'all have a fucking fantastic weekend! Much love guys!

 

      Nicole led her wife down their upstairs hallway, towards their bedroom. Opening their door, and heading to the their master bathroom. Nicole still needed to shower from her godawful long day at work, and Waverly still needed to brush her teeth, take out her contacts, and wash off her makeup.

      “Want to shower with me Baby?” Nicole asked. “I would love too, but I already took a shower today after you left for work, and I got in the bathtub with Jax earlier when he got his bath right before you came home from work.” Waverly replied, as she grabbed her toothbrush out of its holder.

      “Okay Baby. I’ll be out in no time. Can you stay in here and talk to me though?” Nicole asked her beautiful wife.

      “Of course I can Nic. Now strip.” Waverly cheeked out with her toothbrush in her mouth and toothpaste running down her chin.

      Nicole turned so that her back was towards her wife, and made a show of her taking her sweats off so that she could hop in the shower. When she bent down to take her socks off, she looked over her shoulder and asked, “Hey Waves, can you turn the shower on for me and let the water get hot, oh and you might want to close your mouth and wipe the drool from your chin too.”

      Waverly then took the hand towel that she had in her hand and whacked her wife right on the butt with it before turning the shower on.

      Once Nicole was naked, she made her way from their bathroom closet to where Waverly was fixing the temperature of the water. Waverly took a step back once she had the water just how Nicole liked it, and wrapped her small but strong arms around her wife’s tall frame and kissed her back in-between her well defined shoulder blades.

      “i love you Nicole Haught. I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone.” The smaller woman whispered in between her wife’s ear and shoulder. The tall woman turned around in her wife’s embrace and wrapped her strong, long arms around Waverly’s smaller frame. “Waverly Haught, before I met you, I didn’t believe in happily every afters. I just thought that I would date here and there, and never settle down and be happy. But you the moment I met you, I knew that was all in the past, and that I would do whatever it took to spend the rest of my life with you.” Nicole replied.

      The wives just embraced each other for another minute or so, before they let each other go with a passionate kiss.

      Nicole finally got in the shower; washing away all of the stress and nonsense of the day. The hot water helping ease the tension in her sore back muscles. Maybe she could get Waverly to give her a massage when she got out of the hot shower. 

      Outside of the shower, Waverly grabbedthe baby monitor and checked in on Jax. Luckily he was still sound asleep, showing no signs of waking up anytime soon. Waverly the turned back towards her side of the bathroom vanity, and finished washing her make up off of her soft face.

      “Hey Waves, can we just snuggle in front of the fireplace tomorrow since it’s my day off?” Nicole asked from inside the shower.

      “Of course we can Honey. I would never say no to a day of just the three of us at home, especially since we’re supposed to get a foot and a half of snow throughout the night tonight. Also Jax still isn’t feeling the best after his 4 month old shots yesterday, so a day of rest and cuddle will probably do him good.” Waverly replied. 

      “I feel so bad for the little guy. I know that he has to have his shots, but I wish they could come up with a way other than needles to give them to babies. Maybe since we gave him a warm bath and a little massage, that will help him sleep all night. Lord knows that we all need it.” Nicole told her wife as she finished washing out the conditioner in her fiery red hair.

      “Yeah, he loves his little baby massages. His little giggle and grin make me so dang happy.” Waves cheeked out.

       Nicole could hear the grin in Waverly’s voice. She loved how happy she and Waverly had been the last four months since their son was born. Of course they wereextremely happy before Jax came along, but having a child just makes you a totally different person, and it was a change for the better.

      The taller woman then turned around and turned off the water, grabbed her towel, and dried off her long muscular body before stepping out of the shower. Waverly was just sitting on the bathroom counter when Nicole stepped out. Although the redheaded woman had seen her wife in this state probably hundreds of times, she still lost the breath in her lungs when she saw her small, muscular, and drop dead beautiful bride sitting there in just her panties and one of Nicole’s flannel shirts, with just a black lace sports bra, with her long hair up in a messy bun, and scrolling through her phone.

      Waverly looked up from her perch on the counter to see her gorgeous totally naked wife drying off with a bright baby blue towel. Waverly then laid down her phone on the grey granite counter top before saying, “Damn Nicole, you look so good like that.”

      “Oh really? You think you can handle this?” Nicole asked back.

      “Um, I have you in my bed next to me every single night Nicole Haught. I think I have handled you just fine for the past 3 and a half years if you ask me.” Waverly replied.

      “Well damn, I can’t argue with that Babe.” Nicole husked back. She then hung her towel on the rack to dry, and walked over to her wife, before uncrossing her legs, pulling her forward, and standing between her legs.

      Waverly let out a small squeak of surprise when her bride pulled her to where they were chest to chest. The brunette reached up and pulled Nicole down for a passionate and hot kiss. Nicole wrapped her arms around her wife’s back, and pulled her even closer.

      Before Waverly even knew what was happening, Nicole had her over her shoulder, and was heading right towards their California king sized bed. Nicole gently laid her wife on the bed, and pulled her shirt and bra off before climbing on top of her.

      “Nicole, can we be gentle? My breasts are super sore from breastfeeding Jax, and I just fully healed from giving birth.” Waverly asked in a small, scared voice. She knew that Nicole would never push her to do anything that she didn’t want to, but she also felt that Nicole would disappointed that she wasn’t ready to get too crazy in the bedroom just yet.

      Nicole totally stopped what she was doing, which was kissing all across her wife’s throat, and sat up on her knees, her hands going to Waverly’s soft and smooth face.

      “I’m sorry Waves. I didn’t mean to get so animal like. I just missed you so damn bad today. But like I have ALWAYS promised you, we will never do a single thing that you don’t want to, or that you aren’t comfortable with. I would never push you to do anything that was bad or unhealthy. We can go at whatever pace you want to. You just gave birth to my son, that is the best gift that you could ever give to me.” Nicole said, feeling guilty for pushing Waverly before she was ready.”

      “No, I didn’t mean that I didn’t want to get down and dirty, I just think we need to go easy, just in case. I want you more than I ever have before Nicole. So please make love to me Baby.” Waverly begged her wife.

      Nicole felt better, knowing that Waverly was okay with where this was going. With all of that talk and consent out of the way, Nicole continued her quest of kissing Waverly’s throat. Nicole then moved her lips down to her bride’s toned stomach, paying special attention to the place of her body that carried their sweet son.

      An hour and a half later, Nicole and Waverly were trying to catch their breath after their second round of sex, when they heard Jax begin to cry over the baby monitor that was on Nicole’s bedside table.

      Wavelry had her head laying Nicole’s chest and her hand was running up and down her wife’s toned stomach, trying her best to stay awake.

      That’s when Nicole said, “Go to sleep Baby, I’ve got him. You need your rest more than me right now.” Kissing her forehead as she whispered out those words.

      “How about you just bring him in here, and let’s just let him sleep in the little bassinet that’s still at the end of the bed?” Waverly suggested.

      Nicole very much agreed, and went to go pluck Jax out of his crib in the nursery. She walked down the steps with him snuggled in her arms to grab a bottle out of the fridge, and then warmed it up in his little bottle warmer that was sitting on the kitchen counter. “I hope you know how much I love you mommy bubba. I love her more than anything except for you.” Nicole whispered to her sweet baby boy while she waited for the bottle to get warm.

      After spending a few minutes downstairs, Nicole and Jax made their way back up the steps; Jax being much happier with his mommy’s milk making it’s way into his tummy. When the young sheriff made her way back into their bedroom, she founds Waverly sound asleep with soft snores coming from her mouth. Of course Waves had made her way to Nicole’s side of the bed. Nicole knew that her wife always gravitated towards her pillow when she wasn’t in their bed with her. She finished feeding her Jax and burped him before laying him the bassinet, and getting him tucked in all tight and snuggly. She left a kiss on his fuzzy head before making her way under the covers, and pulled Waverly in close. She then followed her little family into dreamland.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought...


End file.
